pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Cat's Network
Candy Cat's Network is a TV Network. It is owned by XxObjectShows4LifexX. The mascot is an energetic cat. It is aimed for pookies, biggies, and adults. This channel also supports Star TV. Schedule Time: 6 AM to 3 PM: Pookie Playhouse During this time of day, shows are aimed mostly for Pookies. This includes: *Teddy Town (Most Popular) *Bunny Barn (2nd Most Popular) *Candy's Catastic Adventure *Jokes With Cheesy (Discontinued Show, But Old Episodes Still Play) *Inanimate Insanity: Season 2 (3rd Most Popular) *Battle For Dream Island *Kitty Kingdom *Polly Puppy *Turtle Tots *Kitty Kingdom * Schedule Time: 3 PM to 9 PM: Biggy's and Middle's Hangout During this time of day, shows are aimed for Biggies and Middles. It is advised that Pookies do not watch these shows, as some contain violence and swear words. This includes: *Teddy Town Biggies *Middle's Problems and Craziness *Every Biggies Way *Inanimate Insanity: Season 1 (contains swear words sometimes.) *Battle For Dream Island Again (Death Scenes may not be suited for Pookies) *Education Matters! *Diary Of A Wimpy Girl *Sports Time Fun *Gravity Falls *Cat With A Blog *Hey Tessie! *Old School Schedule: 9 PM to 12 AM: Adults Club During this time, Candy the Cat is not shown throughout the whole entire period, since this time is meant for adults. Pookies are not allowed to watch these show, as there are swear words. This includes: *Parent's Problems *Divas, MELD, and Domino Divas. *Delicious Dinner For Your Fam Fam *How To Be A Good Parent *Love Your Child *Family Gal *Christina's Family *Constant Craziness In The House! *Teddy Town, Bunny Barn, or Elmo? *Venture *The Simpsizzles Bumpers "Hotel OJ" We see some members of Inanimate Insanity in Hotel OJ. Bomb then starts spinning away and breaks the wall, causing Paper to chase after him. Marshmallow comes over and covers the screen with white paper, and she starts cutting pieces of paper to form the logo. Candy jumps from behind, and waves to the viewers. "Teddy Town" We see Candy with her friend Gretchen in Teddy Town. The Teddy Town cast walks by and waves to the viewers. "Rainbow" We see a rainbow morph into the logo. Thats all. "Special: Movie Night" We see Candy grabbing some popcorn and then sitting down to watch the movie. You can see silouettes of Inanimate Insanity, Battle For Dream Island, Teddy Town, Bunny Barn, and Turtle Tots' cast members. The curtains open, the lights dim, and the logo appears with the name of the movie. Movie Night Movie Night is a event on Candy's Network. Movie night occurs on Saturdays, at 7 PM and ends when the movie is over. Biggies and Middles Hangout will be cut short to make room. However, once the movie is over, Biggies and Middles Hangout will continue until 9 PM. Guest Hosts Sometimes, instead of the Candy we all know and love, other hosts will appear for a short amount of time, claiming that Candy is sick or busy. So far, the only known Guest Hosts are a unknown girl pookie, Marshmallow, and Paintbrush. Candy's Musical Funhouse Candy's Musical Funhouse is a special event where special TV episodes are shown. Most of them are a movie, and contain songs. At 3 PM to 9 PM, different types of songs will play, instead of movies. However, Adults Club is scheduled at regular time. It occurs on the last day of each month. Movies *Inanimate Insanity: Keep On Cleaning *BFDi: In The Human World *Wizard Of Oz *Mickey Mouse Musical Club House *Elmo Loves To Sing *Teddy Town The Musical *Turtles Tots: The Evil One *Every Biggies and Middles Way *Diary Of A Wimpy Girl: The Movie Trivia *It supports Star TV. *The mascot from Star TV, Gretchen, appears to be good friends with Candy. *This is one of the most popular channels ever in CP. *It is aimed for penguins of all ages. *Candy also appears to be good friends with Marshmallow, from Inanimate Insanity. Category:Channels Category:Owned By Stamps Category:Fanon